


The Wine We Want

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel POV, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, meet weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Cas is nervous to meet his husband’s new boyfriend, who’s a huge wine enthusiast. It’s not enough that Cas forgets to buy wine, another man grabs the last bottle of his favorite when he runs to the store to get some.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Castiel Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo





	The Wine We Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SPN Poly Bingo. Square filled: Meet Weird  
> This was also written for the Castiel Bingo. Square filled: Polyamorous
> 
> Thank you so much to [Sanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper) for proofreading this! ♥

Cas is standing in front of the wine row of their local liquor store. He knew what he wanted to buy until he got here. Now he's not so sure. There's so much to choose from and he's not a wine person.

There's one brand that he likes, especially their sweet red wine. There’s only one bottle left of it in the store, but that's not going to be enough for 3 men. It would be enough to drink over dinner, but Cas is planning to move to the living room after eating to chat with their guest.

Dean is having his new boyfriend over. Cas hasn't met the man, but he's eager to get to know him. The way Dean talks about Benny, he seems like a sweet man. He's also a wine enthusiast, which Cas is very much not. But he wants to leave a good impression on his husband’s new boyfriend, so he's buying wine.

They've been polyamorous for a few years now. Neither of them is actively seeking out new partners, but when the opportunity is present, they're open to other people. Their only rule is that they won’t bring anyone into their home until it's serious.

The fact that Dean invited Benny over means he's a special person to Dean. Cas is happy for him and he loves seeing his husband being so excited over a new partner, a new person Dean can enjoy life with. Cas hopes Benny has a similar taste in moves to Dean because Cas can't be forced to watch one more Adam Sandler movie in his life.

Cas takes a deep breath as he’s trying to focus on the wine selection in front of him. Nervousness and excitement are bubbling inside him at the same time, which makes it hard to think about wine right now. He figures he can buy something else from the same brand.

He reaches for his favorite first, but the moment he lifts his arm up, someone grabs the exact bottle of wine he wants. He truly has no idea what else to choose if the only kind he likes is out. When the other man lifts it off of the shelf, his hand bumps into Cas’s arm. 

“Sorry,” he says with a quick glance to Cas. “You didn’t want this one, did you?” he asks while holding up the bottle in between them.

“Yes, I did,” Cas sighs and lets his arm fall back to his side.

“You can ask if they’ve got some more in the storage room,” the man rumbles in a smooth cajun accent.

Castiel rolls his eyes, then turns his body towards the man to say, “I’ve already done that. It’s the last one they have.”

“Why didn’t you put it into your basket?” the man asks, looking at Cas with raised eyebrows. 

Cas has to roll his eyes again. The man looks attractive enough, but Cas is sure from their little exchange that he’s got a pain in the ass personality. He’s got a nice beard that looks well taken care of. His body is well built and he has a large hand around the neck of the wine bottle. 

Cas pushes the dirty thoughts away before they could distract him. He needs that wine, he’s not giving it to some hottie with the most attractive accent he’s heard in his life. He’s got a co-partner to impress tonight.

“I didn’t want to hold it until I decided what else to buy,” Cas states the obvious. Glass bottles can be heavy, there was no point to make his basket heavy with it when he knew he wouldn’t be able to decide.

“Sorry, chief, I’ve got someone to impress tonight,” the man says while an apologetic look appears on his face.

“Well, me too,” Cas murmurs under his nose. When the man places the bottle in his basket, Cas turns his eyes back to the shelf. He needs to find something similar. He’s open to trying new things, but he doesn’t want to risk buying something he’ll hate tonight. He doesn’t want his dislike of wine to bring out their differences with Benny.

“Why do you need this one?” the man asks, still standing beside Cas.

Cas is getting irritated. The man got his wine, what else does he want from Cas? It’s obvious he’s not gonna give it to Cas, he has it in his basket already. Their conversation is pointless now. Besides, Cas needs to make a quick decision if he wants to make it home in time.

Cas peeks to the side to see that the man didn’t leave. Cas closes his eyes to contemplate his answer, not being sure how to phrase it to a stranger. Opening his eyes to look at the man again, he says, “It’s the only kind I like out of the ones I’ve tried.” An awkward silence falls over them, so Cas keeps talking to fill the void. “My guest is a wine enthusiast, so I need wine, obviously. It’s an important dinner for me.”

The man lets out a long exhale while he pinches his nose. Making eye contact again, he says, “Look, my boyfriend told me to buy this kind. I have no idea what else to get, I don’t even know what he’s making for dinner. But I could help you? What are you cooking?”

“I don’t know, my husband’s cooking.” Cas is grateful that the man is trying to help, but he barely had time to talk to his husband after he got home from work. He took a shower, then realized he forgot to buy wine, then took off to the closest store before Dean’s boyfriend would arrive. He has no idea what Dean has planned for dinner.

“Okay, great,” the man mutters. He runs his eyes over the shelf in front of them before he settles on some red wine with an elegant label. Taking it off the shelf, he holds it out for Cas. “You’ll like this one.”

Cas hesitates before taking the bottle from the man’s hand. Glancing at the price tag, he assumes it’s a good quality wine, but not too expensive for a casual dinner. The man seems like he knows more about wine than Cas, so Cas decides to trust him. Placing the bottle in his basket, he says, “I need another one.”

“Different, or one more of this?”

“I don’t know.” Cas knows he’s being unhelpful to this kind stranger, but he has no idea if an after dinner wine should be different than the one they drink during dinner. Would it be better if he bought a different one? It would show Benny he put some effort into this.

Another bottle is pushed under his nose which makes Cas come back from his thoughts. It’s different from the previous one. It has a lighter color, but it’s not white. Cas thinks it’s rosé, but he can’t be sure. It doesn’t matter anyway. He needs to hurry up, he’s been here for long enough.

Grabbing the bottle, he places it beside the other in his basket. Smiling at the man, he says, “Thank you so much.”

The man’s smile is so sweet, Cas forgets for a moment that he needs to go. The man’s eyes are a pretty shade of light blue that Cas could get lost in. He forces himself to break his eyes away. He doesn’t know what time it is, but he’s sure he’ll just barely make it home before Benny gets there.

With an awkward wave of his hand, he says, ”Thanks again.” Leaving the man behind him, he makes his way to the cashier. Taking a quick glance at his watch, he notes that he really needs to hurry home.

* * *

He parks his car on the driveaway, making sure that another car can park beside him. Jumping out of the car, he rushes into the house. He’s quick to take off his shoes and trench coat before going to the kitchen.

“Thought you wouldn’t make it back before Benny,” Dean tells him instead of a greeting. Cas doesn’t answer, he goes right to the fridge to place the two bottles in there. “I’m not sure you’re supposed to store wine in the fridge,” Dean says with an amused smile.

Cas gives him an icy glare. Wine needs to be chilly, he knows that much. But how else are you supposed to make it chilly if not in the fridge? God, this wine better be good, and Dean’s boyfriend better be worth the effort.

Dean walks up to him to place a kiss on his forehead that makes Cas’s frown melt. “You’re more nervous than me,” Dean whispers as he’s pulling Cas in for a kiss.

Dean barely pecks his lips before they hear a car pulling up to the driveaway. Cas takes a nervous look at his husband, who sends him a smile while squeezing his hand. Together, they walk out of the kitchen.

They are in the hallway when the bell rings, so Dean quickens his steps to open the door. Stepping close to Benny, he puts a kiss on the man’s cheek before settling back beside Cas. That is when Cas can take a good look at Benny. He can’t believe his own eyes. The man from the store stands right in front of him.

Benny has a surprised expression on his face, but he’s quicker to recover than Cas. Holding up his hand with a bottle, Benny says, “I brought wine.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Poly Bingo Masterpost [here](https://benny-lafitte.tumblr.com/post/629781850123124736/benny-lafittes-spn-poly-bingo-masterpost-202021) and my Castiel Bingo Masterpost [here](https://benny-lafitte.tumblr.com/post/640572929687617536/benny-lafittes-castiel-bingo-masterlist).


End file.
